Following economic development, the standard of living has been improving each day. In consequence, when buying a product, the quality and practicability of the product are not the only factors to consider. For example, when buying sanitary facilities or accessories, in addition to good quality and high practicability, consumers may also require to have the features of attractive design, ease of installation convenience of operation, etc.
The present invention is related to a hanger with an improved positioning means and, more particularly, to a hanger for easy installation in, for example, a bathroom for hanging towels, clothing, etc.
A conventional hanger, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a holder plate fixedly connected with a ring-shaped hanger device or the like in an integral unit, having fixation holes for fixation of the whole assembly onto wall surface by means of screws passing through the fixation holes which are received by respective screw inserts within the wall. Because the hanger device is fixedly connected with the holder plate and not detachable therefrom, and because the hanging device is normally much bigger than the holder plate and arranged at the front of the holder plate, the hanging device may interfere with the installation of the conventional hanger. In other words, the hanging device may interfere with the tightening of the screws when installing the hanging device on the wall. Further, during the installation process, initially the screw insets or holes are normally made in the wall for fixation of the hanger by aligning the fixation holes at the screw inserts respectively, so that the screws can be accurately fixed therethrough. However, deviation or inaccuracy of the positioning of the screw inserts often occurs, which interferes with the fixation of the hanger, or the screws may be not completely threaded into the wall. Therefore, good quality of installation may be difficult to obtain. Sometimes, the protruding screw heads can easily be hooked on the towels or clothing during hanging thereof, which is bothersome.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a hanger with an improved positioning means, wherein concealed flat head screws and the hanger means are separately arranged to facilitate installation, and wherein a spring is arranged to help position the hanger device and to prevent the flat head screws from breaking away.
Further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description in connection with the annexed drawings as hereunder.